


perhaps I was a fool

by Pomfry



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/pseuds/Pomfry
Summary: "Okay. Okay, I'm Wally West, I'm Kid Flash, I can totally go up to that door and -" Wally flinches, "- tell my soulmate that I'm back and that I love him. I can do that."





	perhaps I was a fool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arii_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arii_Writes/gifts).



> My friend had a dream where Dick and Wally were soulmates and the marks were the first words you say to each other.
> 
> Well, Wally cut Dick off, canon happened but I think without the spitfire, Wally gets sucked in the Speedforce, the Speedforce, unlike in my other fic with the flashes in it, is nice, scolds Wally for a bit, then spits him back out.
> 
> My friend woke up before he got to the fluff, so I wrote it.
> 
> Tadah!

Wally stares up at the Manor, shifting on his feet in nervousness.   
  
He... really doesn't want to be here, right this second, and time slows.   
  
Ah, relative time. How he loves it.   
  
_ Just tell the man, _ the Speedforce mutters, and Wally gulps anxiously.   
  
"Okay. Okay, I'm Wally West, I'm Kid Flash, I can totally go up to that door and -" Wally flinches, "- tell my soulmate that I'm back and that I love him. I can do that."   
  
He...kinda doesn't want to face Dick, but  _ fuck _ if he isn't going to push past that.   
  
So Wally bounces on his heels, takes a deep breath, and races up to the door, knocking before he could change his mind.   
  
The door opens, and-   
  
And Dick steps out, just as achingly beautiful as Wally remembers, and his eyes are wide as he stares at him.   
  
Wally forces a grin, makes jazz hands, and says, "I'm back," rather weakly.   
  
Dick's mouth opens, then closes, and then Wally's being punched in the mouth.   
  
"Okay, I deserved that-"   
  
Dick punches him again and kicks him in the stomach, and Wally winces even as his hyper-accelerated healing kicks in.   
  
"I deserved that too," he says, and when Dick shoves him back, tears falling and great, heaving sobs coming and he sounds as though he's dying, and  _ no no no _ he can't die-   
  
"Start fucking talking, Wally," Dick snarls, eyes hurt and shining like diamonds, "or I swear to God I'll-"   
  
"I love you." Wally blurts it out like it's something to be rushed, and it isn't but this is the only way he can get it out. "I love you, and I'm so sorry for what I put you through, and you're my soulmate, and  _ I'm so fucking sorry." _   
  
Dick sniffs and wipes at his tears, but he's smiling that little smile that he's always given when he's forgiven Wally, and says, "Fuck, Wally. Just kiss me."

  
Wally can't deny him. He never could, and the words he said when he was fifteen have always been true.   
  
_ If you're you're going, I'm going. _   
  
Wally smiles, steps forward, and kisses his soulmate. It's everything he wanted and everything he never expected, and Dick is sturdy in his grasp, more sure than he was when he was at thirteen, fourteen, eighteen, and suddenly Wally falls in love all over again.   
  
Dick's perfect. Wally doesn't deserve him, he never will, but he damn sure will try to be worthy of him every day of the rest of his life.   
  
And that, Wally thinks as Dick wraps his arms around Wally's neck and leans back to laugh his gorgeous laugh in amazement, is what I'll do.   
  
(In another dimension, the Speedforce laughs and settles, happy that it's speedsters are content.   
  
_ Honestly, _ it huffs.  _ Humans are so irritating with their way of avoiding emotional confrontation. _   
  
But that's why it loves them so.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
